Mordecailia and Rigina
by KudleyFan93
Summary: (Open for better title suggestions! Feel free to PM me your ideas.) After throwing eggs at an alleged sorceress' home, Mordecai and Rigby wake up one morning to find that they have been transformed into...(read to find out!)! How will they cope with their new lives, and...how will they be able to keep all the men away from them! I SWEAR this story is better than it sounds!


It was Halloween Night. As you guessed, many children and their guardians clad in spooky costumes as they wandered the streets of the town, stopping by each house on every block in order to receive candy by simply yelling "Trick or treat!". Although, we find our favorite heroes, Mordecai and Rigby, also trying to collect candy like every other year. Of course, no surprise, the adults lecture them and tell the duo condescendingly that they are far too old and mature to be given candy, or they would simply slam their doors in refusal to offer out candy.

Mordecai, whom was donning a zombie costume, sighed in disappointment as he got another door slammed directly in his face, almost clipping his beak in the process. He lurked morosely away from the door and met up with Rigby, who was wearing a costume based off of his favorite video game character, at the end of the sidewalk. "Dude, this is hopeless! We're never gonna get any candy." Mordecai sulked. Rigby lowered his head, "Aw man!" The small brown raccoon whined. "This blows."

"Hey, wait a sec," Mordecai paused. The blue jay pointed to a large manor that was on the other side of the street. It was parted from the other houses, and it sat alone on a patch of a field. Several old and tattered wind chimes blew in the wind, making an ominous whistle that almost seemed to say 'go awaaaay'.

"Let's go egg that house."

"What! Are you insane?!" Rigby inquired, jumping a bit in surprise. "Do you remember what happened last time I egged a creepy house?!" "Heh, yeah. You turned into a house." Mordecai rolled his eyes. He then reeled a package of Dairy farm eggs out of his coat pocket. Rigby stared in disbelief, "Are you kidding me."

"Nope," Mordecai replied as he hurled an egg towards the house. It splattered mercilessly onto the porch and the sticky white goo of the egg splashed everywhere. The house seemed to shake slightly, and then it stopped. Rigby held in laughter through his teeth as he snatched up an egg, "C'mon, lemme try." He then chucked the egg at the house and it cracked as it hit the window. "Yeah-yuh!" Rigby hooted. And so, he and Mordecai continued to throw eggs at the house until the carton was empty.

"Aw man, so soon?" Mordecai mischievously whined. He and Rigby shared a hearty laugh when they heard the window at the house rustle. A pair of glowing teal eyes peered through the window and scowled, then it disappeared. At that moment, Mordecai and Rigby felt a tingling throughout their body. A twinge of sharp pain rang throughout the boys' bodies and they grunted in pain as they clutched their bosoms. "Owww…we probably had too much candy…" Rigby moaned. Mordecai grimaced in pain and glanced down at their half-empty candy bags, which had been full hours ago. "Y-you're right. I think it's time we call it a night and head on home." Mordecai agreed, wincing in pain as he felt his head begin to throb.

And with that, the duo headed back to the park.

The rest of Halloween night went smoothly and soon it was once again morning. The last evidence of dawn faded away from the rising daybreak and the sun gradually ascended over the horizon, lighting up the coral pink sky and tinting it a pale amethyst color. Tufts of clouds began to manifest themselves around the sky, and before long the sky went from a light purple to an ocean blue within a matter of minutes.

Rigby stirred slightly in his sleep, the uncomfortable sensations in his head, chest, and stomach had been eased and there was only a minor case of cramps. His eyes slowly fluttered open only to be greeted by the fiery blaze of sunlight that streamed into the room like ribbons. Disoriented for only a moment, Rigby howled at the light that had disturbed his night's rest and yawned. Something seemed a bit different about his voice today. It appeared to be much more higher-pitched and it sounded relatively…feminine?

Rigby reluctantly hobbled out of bed and scampered leisurely into the bathroom, his achy joints throbbing with every movement. Once he finally reached the shower, he twisted the knobs on the bathtub and rivulets of steaming water spewed out of the showerhead. Rigby hopped in and stood in the shower, his eyes closed. He was hoping that a nice hot shower would ease the tender pain in his muscles, but yet it still didn't seem to help the least bit.

Rigby sighed in defeat and abandoned the shower for a while. With his eyes still snapped shut, Rigby stumbled across the room until he finally found a towel in the clean hamper. He kneaded the towel all over himself, ridding of the errant waterdroplets that had been left behind on his fur. When he finished buffing himself dry, Rigby waltzed over to the sink to brush his teeth. As he opened his eyes, he nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of him in the mirror was the reflection of a 23-year-old female raccoon.

Rigby gasped and screeched at the top of his lungs. It seemed like an unbelievable illusion; this couldn't be happening to him! Rigby examined the female silhouette in the mirror and was astonished and mortified to see that the female in the mirror had many of his own features, only a few differences here and there. He had fairly long hair that went down to his upper chest, and it bared the same color as his fur. Expectedly, he had three small eyelashes that added to his womanliness. Rigby was positively horrified to see that he even had…*_gulp_*…

"BOOBS!" Rigby shrieked. "Nononononononoooo! This can't be true!" He was on the verge of tears, but he managed to hold them back. It suddenly came crashing back to him and Rigby gasped, "THE SOURCERER! SHE CURSED ME! Oh no…MORDECAI!" He rushed out of the bathroom, screaming in his now female voice.

As Rigby entered the room, a sudden moan was heard coming from Mordecai. Although, this groan was no longer a man's groan; it was a woman's grunt. Rigby raced over to Mordecai and ripped the bedcovers off of him, gasping at the sight. Lying in front of the now female Rigby was a girl version of his best friend.

"OH NO! Nononono!" Rigby cried, effectively waking Mordecai up. "Dude! What the he-" Mordecai sat up in his bed and his beat parted. He shoved his hands over his mouth in surprise and shock, unaware that he was now a young woman. "What happened to my voice?! It's all squeaky and girly and-" He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Rigby. At this point, Mordecai was in need for some jaw tape.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Mordecai screamed. He realized that the same fate that had been bestowed upon his friend had also affected him as well. "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE A GIRL!" The two of them yelled in unison.

"How did this happen to us?!" Mordecai heaved, rubbing his temples vigorously. Rigby's eyes were brimmed with tears, "I-I don't know!" The small raccoon started to cry, letting his emotions wash over him. "Don't cry, dude," Mordecai reassured, still alarmed by their sudden transformation. "This is not good. We have to get Skips."

Minutes later, the two of them ran out of the house, towels covering their bodies as they ran towards Skips' small home. They rapped loudly on the door, not caring less about how early in the morning it was. About five minutes later, a sonorous yawn was heard from behind the door and opening the door was Skips.

"What do you want?" The yeti croaked in an obviously tired tone. "And who are you two ladies anyway?"

"Skips! It's us! Mordecai and Rigby!" Rigby yelped. Skips maintained his emotionless stare. "I don't believe you." Skips said grouchily.

"He's probably not a morning person," Mordecai whispered to Rigby. "Okay, Skips. If you don't believe us, then we're off to play some video games." Mordecai fibbed to the white yeti before him. Skips' eyes doubled in size, "But…women don't play video games!"

"Exactly." Mordecai smirked. "Hmm…alright then. Come on in and I'll check you two out." Skips scratched his chin and made a welcoming gesture into his house. Mordecai and Rigby compiled and they flocked into the house.

After about 30 minutes of testing reflexes, asking questions, and poking and prodding the two of them, Skips realized that these two ladies really were the male blue jay and raccoon he once knew. "Alright, I…I was wrong. You two really are the real Mordecai and Rigby." Skips admitted. Mordecai and Rigby made their signature cheer, slightly depressed to find that it didn't seem the same due to their new voices.

"So…can this be fixed?" Rigby asked hopefully. Skips sighed, "Well, it may take some work, but I think I can work on an antidote to reverse the effects. Do you recall ever drinking a potion or being cursed last night?"

"Uh…" Mordecai and Rigby blushed nervously. "Well, we did egg this old hag's house, and I think she was really some kind of witch, so…um…yeah." Rigby explained. Skips clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval, "I told you never to mess with the magical ones among us. Now, I'd suggest that you two try and do some manly things right about now."

"But why?" Mordecai inquisitively asked. He immediately realized his mistake and blushed, "Uh, not disagreeing to doing manly stuff, heheh…"

"Because if you don't, your minds will mentally succumb to being in a woman's body and if you're not returned to normal within 72 hours, you two will be stuck as women for the rest of your lives."

Mordecai and Rigby froze.


End file.
